Pretty Cure Maximum Lights
Pretty Cure Maximum Lights is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Futari wa Pretty Cure. In Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Max Lights. Characters Pretty Cures Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black (Natalie Blackstone in the English Dub) Nagisa is a 15-year-old girl who is the athletic heroine of the series. She is the captain of the school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She is a scatterbrain when it comes to enjoying Akane's takoyaki. After saving Kaguya and Runa in episode 1, she and Honoka became Pretty Cure for the first time. Her alter ego is Cure Black, whose theme color is black/magenta and represents strength and light. Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Hannah Whitehouse in the English Dub) Honoka is a 15-year-old girl. She is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. She is the president of the Science Club. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. The friends that she has are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. After saving Kaguya and Runa in episode 1, she and Nagisa became Pretty Cure for the first time. Her alter ego is Cure White, whose theme color is white/blue and represents intelligence and wind. Akasaka Kaguya/Cure Blue (Kelly Anderson in the English Dub) Kaguya is a 15-year-old girl who is Nagisa's childhood friend. She is a very popular and friendly person who is the Student Council President of Verone Academy. Just like Nagisa, she too has a strong sense of justice, and never lets anyone down. She likes to sing and dance but can be stubborn. After wishing to help their best friends in episode 2, she and Runa became Pretty Cure for the first time. her alter ego is Cure Blue '''whose theme color is Blue/Purple and represents Courage and Water Miyamoto Runa/Cure Red (Riley Redflame in the English Dub) Runa is a 15-year-old girl who is Honoka's childhood best friend. She is the Student council Vice President. She loves art and is very good at it. So she wants to become a Artist when she grows up. Like Kaguya, Runa cares deeply for her best friend, and is very willing to help her no matter what happens. After wishing to help their best friends in episode 2, she and Kaguya became Pretty Cure for the first time. her alter ego is '''Cure Red whose theme color is Red/Gold and represents Motivation and Fire Mascots Mepple: One of the main mascots of the series. He is the chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is currently in Nagisa's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with his caretaker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" friendship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo" in the Japanese version. Mipple: One of the main mascots of the series. She is the Princess of Hope, who is currently in Honoka's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along with her caretaker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo" in the Japanese version. 'Aqua:'One of the main mascots of the series. She is Mipple's Sister and the Princess of Luck, who is currently in Kaguya's care. She is very mature and elegant and gets along very well with her caretaker, and she is Mepple's best friend. She ends her sentences with "-qua" in the Japanese version. 'Flame:'One of the main mascots of the series. He is Mepple's brother and the protector of the Princess of Luck, who is currently in Runa's care. He is hyperactive and stubborn and constantly annoys his caretaker, but is Mipple's best friend. He ends his sentences with "ame" in the Japanese version Rewrite Changes * There are 4 cures instead of 2 * Nagisa, Honoka, Kaguya and Runa are capable of transforming together or separately by yelling "Pretty Cure! Aurora Wave!". * The real name of the Garden of Rainbows is: Verone Hills. * They only wore the Futari wa outfits. * Kaguya is voiced by Seto Asami, while Runa is voiced by Konno Hiromi. * Nagisa, Honoka, Kaguya and Runa are capable of both group and separate attacks. See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Max Lights Category:Series